


Treasure

by realmSpinner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk thinks Jake spends way too much of his time away on his 'adventures'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

“Dirk, I'm back!” Jake shouted with a grin as he opened the door to his boyfriend's household. After a month long trip in the Amazon, Jake English was glad to be home yet invigorated by all the sights and sounds the jungles had brought to him. In his hands he carried a journal he'd written of his findings and adventures there, and he couldn't wait to share them all with Dirk.

As he leaned down to loosen his shoestrings, he could hear footsteps approaching, and grinned even wider when he looked up to see the blond walking toward him, decked in his black wife-beater and gray sweatpants with his hair askew. Jake wondered if he'd woken him up and felt a tiny weight of guilt on his shoulders. With how much time the man spent building robots and such, it seemed hard-pressed for Dirk to get some quality sleep.

“Did I wake you up? Mighty sorry about that,” Jake apologized immediately, stepping out of his shoes. He had to incline his head when Dirk was directly in front of him, and his brows raised when Dirk leaned in, bracing himself by placing one hand on the door behind Jake.

“You are late,” Dirk accused, orange eyes freely boring into Jake's green without the shield of shades. Jake immediately noticed how tired those eyes looked and realized he should have made Roxy stop by a couple times to keep the guy healthy while he was gone.

“I know, I was supposed to be home a week ago, but Aradia and I found this hidden passage hidden deep within the Skaian Forest on the second to last day and it just had to be explored! Friggin gorgeous inscriptions in the stone pathways; we think they could have been left behind by some-”

“So not only,” Dirk interrupted sharply, forcing Jake to step back as he loomed forward. Within seconds, Jake was effectively pinned against the door, “..did you keep me waiting for an extra week, but you stayed an extra week with a woman in the middle of bum-fucked Egypt.”

If the words were meant to be accusing, they had little effect on Jake, who merely cocked his head to the side and snorted skeptically.

“Poppycock,” Jake replied, eyes daring Dirk to go any further with that thought. He smiled and casually leaned his head back against the door. “You must have missed me a lot if you're trying to make me feel guilty.”

Dirk had always been one hell of a hard fella to read, and not even Jake would admit to being able to identify every emotion the mysterious guy was feeling at a given moment. But being able to see his eyes most certainly helped, and those bright irises held no threat.

“You're never staying away this long again,” Dirk spoke insistently, taking hold of Jake's chin and kissing him with just enough passion to show he meant it. Jake couldn't stop grinning as he returned the kiss, lifting one of his hands against Dirk's chest, fingers tracing the outline of the hat design. Jake would admit the one thing he missed the most during his journeys into the unknown was getting to do this everyday. Who wouldn't miss this hot mess?

At the first flick of a prying tongue on his upper lip, Jake pulled away, giving the hand holding his chin a little nudge.

“Well shucks, I do love my adventures. I don't know if I can deal with such a demanding boyfriend,” Jake teased, eyes flickering from Dirk's orange orbs to his lips and back. The corner's of Dirk's lips flickered upward, his hands slipping away from the door. One hooked around Jake's waist to pull their bodies flush together, the other startling Jake when it descended harshly on his khaki-covered behind.

“Never. Again,” Dirk reiterated, each word punctuated in a husky voice that sent arousal pooling into Jake's lower stomach. Realizing story time would have to wait, Jake dropped his book to the floor. With his newly free hands, he grabbed a handful of Dirk's shirt, pulling him down into another kiss - a kiss more demanding and needy, spilling weeks of pent-up needs into every nibble and suck, a choked moan humming into Dirk's mouth when the same hand that'd smacked the raven was now roughly squeezing and rolling his abused cheek. If someone had told Jake two years ago that Dirk's plush rump obsession would end up turning him on immensely, he would have laughed in their face.

“You can.. always come with me, you know,” Jake breathed against his lips between kisses, running his hands down Dirk's torso and reaching up under his shirt to trace the smooth skin of his stomach. It was hot and firm to the touch.

“Because I love getting fried,” Dirk mumbled distastefully. With his naturally pale skin, sunburn was far too easily obtained. He fisted a hand in Jake's dark tresses and pulled the man's head to the side, exposing his caramel-colored neck. “It'd be easier if you just stayed home. In bed.”

Jake breathed a laugh as Dirk trailed kisses down his sensitive skin, gasping when teeth suddenly sank into the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

“Too bad for you, a guy like me cannot be caged,” Jake said, feeling Dirk's teeth let go of the surely-bruised area and a tongue gently lapping over the wound.

“I know,” Dirk admitted, kissing back up Jake's neck, over his jaw, across his cheek, hovering over his mouth. “But shit, I miss you.”

Jake tightened his grip on Dirk's sides before splaying his fingers and running them up his back, bunching the wife-beater up at his shoulder blades. 

“Egad,” Jake responded in a quick rush of air. He tilted his head and left a quick but loving kiss on the other's lips, shoulders rising like magnets. “You do know what to say to make a fella feel special.”

Dirk stole his lips in response, pushing him against the door and reaching for the arms wrapped around his back. Jake slipped his hands out from under the black wife-beater and let Dirk pin them over his head, though not without a sharp bite to his bottom lip. Dirk growled in response, a deep rumble that resonated from deep within his chest, one that Jake could feel on the lips ravishing his mouth. The raven squirmed at the vibration, weakly attempting to wrench his wrists from Dirk's hold.

“Unfortunately, you don't do the same,” Dirk jabbed, making Jake's eyebrow twitch. 

“Is that how we're going to play this, Strider?” Jake asked, purposefully using his last name. Ever since they became an item, using his last name was for challenges and fisticuffs only. Dirk grinned again, working a leg between Jake's own.

“I'm not playing anything,” Dirk replied, his free hand reaching down to palm the growing bulge in Jake's khakis. Jake bit back a moan, trying to keep up his irritated facade, but how was such a thing possible when your boyfriend was rubbing you teasingly through your clothes and his mouth was turning and opening against your own? “This is serious business.”

Jake openly moaned then, though it was a quiet one, rotating his hips, straining to get more than what that torturous hand was giving him. Dirk's tongue plunged in his mouth over and over, sliding over Jake's own and flicking the roof of his mouth. Jake caught the slippery pink muscle and suckled on it, pleased by the groan of approval, but growing more and more frustrated with the situation. He wanted to _touch_ him!

“Let me go,” Jake breathed into the kiss when he found the time, swallowing. Dirk just tilted his head the opposite way and kissed him again, tightening his grip on Jake's wrists in rebellion. Jake sneered, lifting a leg to wrap it around Dirk's legs. With the new position, Jake's rotating hips grinded into Dirk's own erection, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the blond as he yanked back from the kiss. The hand on Jake's erection also disappeared, making Jake sigh in frustration, a sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as Dirk aligned their hips perfectly and bucked up into him. “Ah!”

The rest of Jake's moans were swallowed by another round of kissing. Jake mindlessly tugged against the hand holding his wrists as Dirk grinded him against the door, their kisses slowly becoming more breathing into each other's mouths and the brushing of lips. The shifting clothing and the short jolts of pleasure were maddening. Jake felt smothered and hot, his heart racing and the hot breath on his face and the exertion of constantly rolling his hips all combining with the fiery heat collecting in his groin.

“.. Jake,” Dirk breathed, working his hips in small circles and proving that he was just as hot and bothered as Jake was. He leaned forward and nibbled at Jake's earlobe, causing green eyes to flutter.

“Are... you really going to cum in your pants, Strider?” Jake chuckled lowly, biting his lip and helplessly rutting back against him. “I can work.. God.. on that 'making you feel special' thing if you.. let go of my wrists.”

Jake felt Dirk breathe harshly into his ear, felt the way his movements stuttered, and though he'd asked for it, nearly whined when Dirk's hips stopped moving all together. The blond stepped back, but didn't take his hands off Jake, slowly roaming them up and down Jake's arms.

“I'll hold you to that,” Dirk said lowly, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Jake swallowed and nodded, tugging at his wrists. He loved the way Dirk looked when he was aroused. It was a rare occurrence to see such vulnerability... to see him so out of control. And just the fact that he could put Dirk Strider in such a state was the sexiest thing ever.

Dirk waited a few seconds before letting the raven go. Jake moved forward immediately, sucking gently at Dirk's bottom lip and wrapping his hand around the clothed erection. Unlike Jake's khakis, it was much easier for Jake to access the goods through the blond's sweatpants, and Jake took advantage of it by giving him two firm tugs. Dirk groaned for him, wrapping two hands behind Jake's head and deepening the kiss. Jake responded in kind, teasingly sliding his fingertips along the waistband of the sweatpants before dipping a hand inside. Dirk made another pleased sound against his lips, his hands curling and uncurling within the short raven locks. Jake ran his hand from the base to tip to base and back up, thumbing the damp slit. Dirk's hands fell and fumbled with the ends of Jake's t-shirt, tugging. Jake pulled his hand out and swung both arms above his head, allowing Dirk to remove his shirt and toss it somewhere on the floor. Jake watched Dirk's hands run down his chest, sweeping over his stomach, and gliding back up to his shoulders before their eyes met. Jake offered a little grin and locked onto the other's gaze as he lowered himself to his knees. It was funny, how little things like that used to be so treacherously embarrassing. Now, Jake could only relish the look of desire on Dirk's face, loving the way his body responded to such a look.

Fingers dug into Dirk's hips as Jake placed a soft kiss on the small blond hairs that trailed beneath his belly button and disappeared behind the waistline of Dirk's sweatpants. Slipping his thumbs inside the gray material, Jake pulled the sweats down, not surprised to find they were all his boyfriend was wearing, and even less surprised at finding his boyfriend's cock hard and flushed from their recent activities. Playfulness dancing in his eyes as he glanced up, Jake wrapped a hand around Dirk's girth but did not move it, instead tilting his head and dipping down to mouth the fleshy sack underneath. Dirk sighed hotly, running a hand through dark tresses in encouragement as Jake worked on him, doing incredible things with that little pink tongue. Said tongue eventually swept over the sensitive patch of skin right between his cock and balls, pushing into the area deliberately. The noise that left Dirk's mouth was something between a moan and a curse, and Jake did it again just to feel the tremors that shot through Dirk's legs. As much as Jake loved hitting those just-right spots that made Dirk got crazy, he wanted this to last, and therefore moved on, looking up at Dirk once again as he moved his hand down to hold the base and swept his tongue along the side of the blond's cock. Dirk watched him through glazed eyes, tightening his fingers in Jake's hair almost enough to hurt.

“Shit, yes,” Dirk muttered. Jake's own arousal twitched at the sound, and he moaned appreciatively as he lapped at the precum collecting at the tip, rolling his tongue around the appendage a few times for show before finally wrapping his lips around the red head and sucking. The grunt and heavy breathing above him stirred him on, moved him forward, taking more of the dick in his mouth before pulling back and starting an easy rhythm, breaking the beat now and then by lavishing the tip with his tongue. He breathed steadily through his nose, taking in the musky scent of soap and something entirely Dirk, feeling the weight of the cock sliding along his tongue and steeling himself when a single spastic thrust allowed the head to hit the back of his throat. Even as his eyes watered, he stubbornly pressed on, though leaning back just a tad to keep such a thing from happening again. To further distract himself from the tingle in his throat, Jake reached a hand between his own legs, cupping his erection and sighing at the contact, mouthing the tip of Dirk's cock while pumping him steadily with his other hand.

“.. if you want me to finish you off,” Jake mumbled against his skin, straining his eyes upward, “you best be able to go another round.”

The chuckle that followed was deep and breathy.

“No problems there. But I say we move to the bedroom anyway.”

By the time Jake was pushed onto Dirk's orange bedspread, elbow digging into Cal's stomach, Jake's glasses were lying somewhere in the hallway, Dirk's neck showcased a dark hickey, both of their shoulders hurt from shoving each other into any close-by hard surface to gain control, and Jake's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, barely hanging on to his bronzed hips. Jake shoved them the rest of the way down as Dirk stood at the end of the bed and peeled his shirt off. Clad in only forest green boxers and socks, Jake slid back as Dirk crawled onto the mattress and then onto him. No words, Jake just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dirk's broad shoulders and Dirk sent him a responding grin before kissing him deeply. Hands flattened over Jake's chest, thumbs spiraling around the dark nubs, hard from being exposed to the air. Jake whimpered into the kiss, gasping when the touches grew more rough, Dirk always silencing the little noises by plunging his tongue in Jake's mouth. Jake scrambled to wrap his legs around Dirk's waist, pushing himself up to rut against those hips. Both moaned at the sensation, mindlessly rubbing against one another, desperate for friction. Dirk's hands slid down his boyfriend's waist, tucking them between Jake's back and the bed and pushing them into Jake's boxers, effectively squeezing bare cheeks. A pleased sound drifted from between Jake's lips, and Dirk quickly slid the boxers the rest of the way down and threw them off the bed, bringing his hands right back to the soft, malleable skin. Jake hooked his legs around Dirk's tightly and felt the way calloused fingertips made indents in his ass before Dirk pushed their hips together and rocked quickly. 

“Ah!.. Ah!” Jake gasped as their cocks slid together, sparks up pleasure shooting up his spine. His fingers grasped the muscles in Dirk's arms as the blond slowed his pace to lean down and steal Jake's lips again. Jake answered the kiss greedily, squirming at the feel of Dirk's hands stretching his cheeks apart and round in circles until he would squeeze them hard enough to hurt. His grip loosened and his hands traveled up Dirk's arms and around his neck, nuzzling his face against the blond's. “Crickey, did I mention that I missed you? Like a lot?”

“Did I mention you can just stay in this bed? Then you'll never miss a thing,” Dirk chuckled in his ear before trailing short pecks down his jawline. Jake shivered, hugging him closer.

“What about our friends? We need to see them sometime..” Jake began, but choked on air when Dirk gripped the middle of his ass, slipping a finger down to rub roughly against his taint. “Oh my God _Dirk_..”

The blonde shuddered from his name being called out in such a needy way, lifting himself off Jake to push at his shoulders.

“Turn around,” Dirk whispered. The tanned boy followed his instruction, knees and elbows sinking into the mattress, head anxiously turned to try and catch a glance at what Dirk was up to. Dirk's gaze swept over the thin back and, in his opinion, flawless little plush rump before leaning forward and placing ghosts of kisses along the small of his back. Jake arched into the fluttering touches, his arousal thrumming with heat and begging to be touched. Dirk did not make a move for it, though, continuing his kissing, hands back to work gently kneading the soft skin of Jake's backside. Jake bit his lip and closed his eyes, silently telling himself to be patient. Those eyes snapped right back open, however, when Dirk's tongue trailed down, down, until the slick muscle was lapping against his opening.

The noise Jake made was incomprehensible.

“What... you...”

“It's been a month, hasn't it? Wouldn't hurt to loosen you back up,” Dirk said, rolling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle and grinning at the way Jake's body jerked.

“Oh for frig's sakes...” Jake breathed, burying his burning face into the pillow. Dirk found the new development amusing.

“Embarrassed, Jake?” Dirk teased, spreading his cheeks apart wider. Jake just snorted. Smirking, Dirk leaned back in, kissing the small pucker before pointing his tongue and slithering it inside. Jake breathed heavily into the pillow, legs trembling. It wasn't like having fingers inside him, and most definitely far from a cock, but somehow it was just as enticing, especially when he could feel Dirk's face mashed against him, feel his hot breath and his lips and that tongue flicking in and out. Jake moaned helplessly, appreciating the slow and gentle stretch, his hips moving into the thrusting tongue on their own accord.

Dirk continued until the hole was swollen and soft, until Jake was muttering curses, before pulling back and reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer. Jake turned his head and opened his hazy eyes halfway to watch him do so, a pink blush sprinkling his nose and cheeks. Dirk opened the bottle and poured some onto his digits, swirling the gel around to warm it up at least a bit, crawling up beside Jake and swooping down.

“Hey,” he muttered with a grin, coaxing Jake to raise his head off the pillow and kiss him. Dirk leaned into the kiss as he reached his arm around to Jake's behind, rubbing a gelled finger over the abused opening before slipping it inside. Jake moaned into his mouth, wrapping a hand around Dirk's neck to keep him close. The finger dipped in dangerously deep, retreating and repeating, before another joined it and curved. Jake spazzed when that sweet spot was hit, running his shaky hand through Dirk's hair, their mouths open but barely touching. Continuing to work his fingers in and out, Dirk licked his lips and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Jake's lips. He heaved himself back onto his knees, taking a moment to push his fingers in deeper just to hear a loud moan and see that back arch, and then he was pulling them out all together. He grabbed hold of Jake's hips, pushing the boy to the side. Jake rolled back over, spreading his legs open wide, hands out and reaching. Dirk fell right into place, hooking his knees under Jake's ass and lining playful kisses along the insides of the raven's thighs. Jake made a show of rolling his eyes, despite the lust burning his body.

“For a guy who was complaining about me being away for so long, you sure are taking an insufferable amount of time here,” Jake jibbed, resting the backs of his knees on Dirk's shoulders.

“Just savoring it,” Dirk replied, leaving one last kiss against Jake's thigh before leaning forward and aligning himself with Jake's opening. The raven took in a sharp breath of air as the head popped through that ring of muscle and the rest of Dirk's cock slowly sank inside him, filling him. Jake rolled his head back against the pillow, taking shallow breaths and digging blunt fingernails into Dirk's back as the blond leaned pushed forward, forcing Jake's legs closer to his stomach. Dirk grunted, his mind swimming at the feel of being encased in those hot velvety walls, and leaned down for another kiss. Jake kissed back lazily, fidgeting a bit until he was comfortable, gasping as Dirk reeled back and sank back in him.

“Dirk...” Jake moaned, unsure of what to even do other than keep the blond close. Dirk kissed him again, a kiss quick but passionate, and then pulled back to wrap his arms around Jake's legs and pivot his hips freely, setting a rhythm. Jake arched his back, muttering gibberish, he was sure, shyly glancing down at where their bodies were connected, hypnotized by the in-and-out rhythm until the slap of skin echoed within the room and white spots clouded his vision. “Ohgodohgoddirk..”

Dirk groaned, rolling his hips desperately, feeling those tight walls clinging and pulling him inside. Jake's bangs were matted to his forehead from the sweat, his vivid green eyes looking into Dirk's own but not seeing, too glazed over in pleasure. His lips were starting to look chapped from breathing through an open mouth, and Dirk paused his frantic movements to lean forward and wet them with his tongue, pushing himself slow and deep. Jake whimpered, his fingernails raking down Dirk's back, and then Dirk was sitting up again, pounding into him, feeling his control slipping. He watched Jake, unable to take it anymore, reach for his cock and pump at it frantically, riding Dirk's hips. Then Jake yelled, tensing as white strings of cum shot out of his cock and onto his damp stomach. Seeing that look of pure pleasure cross his lover's face, Dirk slipped over the edge himself, spilling his hot seed inside of the scorching walls around him.

For a blissful moment, they stayed where they were, listening to the loud beating of their hearts and the ragged breaths escaping their mouths, waiting for the tingles of afterglow to die down. Jake's eyes slipped open, his fingers lazily rubbing the hair at the nape of Dirk's neck until the blond looked back down at him and carefully slid out. Jake grunted at the loss, though it felt good to put his legs down, and gladly cuddled up to Dirk when the man slipped onto the covers beside him. They stared at each other, still catching their breaths, Jake leaning forward to bump his nose lightly against Dirk's. Dirk smiled and kissed his nose.

“Welcome home, you goofball,” Dirk said, linking their fingers together. Jake squeezed his hand.

“Glad to be back.”

No matter what wonders lay hidden out there, Jake knew nothing could ever hold a candle to coming home to Dirk. But if welcomings were always going to be like this, why in the world would he tell Dirk that?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write Dirk/Jake smut for so long now, so yeah. :)


End file.
